


Elizabeths Double

by fake117x



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x





	Elizabeths Double

Elizabeth awoke to muffled noises outside. She could hear....bangs...like fireworks exploding one after another in quick succession. She sat up and the blankets fell off her slim naked form. She leapt from the bed towards her wardrobe to find something to cover herself with but before she made it even halfway there she heard a dull thud behind the wall across the room.

She was lifted and suddenly the wardrobe was rushing closer and closer as she flew across the room towards it. With a crash she slammed into it and fell to the ground dazed. She tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly and her ears where ringing. With a sharp pain she felt something grip her hair and start to drag her across the room. She didn't have the strength to fight back but she vainly tried to reach out and grab a hold of something...anything.

The room around her suddenly grew much darker. She could see the bright light of her room ahead as if she was looked through a window. As she watched it snapped shut and she was plunged into darkness.

She sat there on the floor of this dank dark room sobbing softly to herself and trying to look all around for her attacker. She felt more than saw something behind her and thought she could hear the soft padding of footsteps. There was a clicking noise followed by a sharp flare of light. In the fresh light she saw...a woman...a wonderfully attractive woman based on her profile. She wore dark shiny heels and long black stockings. They had a line running up the back of her leg but her upper leg was hidden behind a short dark skirt.

It held wonderfully tight to her thick toned thighs and tucked into it was a fashionable pearl white blouse. As the stranger turned Elizabeth realized it was stretched tightly across a pair of wonderfully large firm breasts. The stranger had a cigarette in her mouth...the luscious full lipped mouth. She hard dark red lipstick on and she wore dark mascara and eyeliner that highlighted her gorgeous eyes.

She smiled coldly and Elizabeth felt a stab of fear as she recognized that smile. Older yes....more confident and sure of herself....definitely wiser and more experienced....but Elizabeth was staring at her double. She was slightly taller than Elizabeth and certainly bustier but it was undoubtedly her double.

The woman took another drag from her cigarette before turning towards the nearby wall. She activated something there and with a beep and a whir what was apparently a metal shutter was lifted to reveal a stunning undersea vista. Elizabeth found the strength to stand and made her way slowly over, her mouth hanging wide with shock and wonder.

She pressed her hand to the glass and watched a shark swimming through a school of fish nearby. She followed its progress for a few moments more before she caught the reflection of the woman standing not far behind her.

She turned suddenly wary again remembering that it was this woman who had dragged her from her room only minutes before. "Booker will come for me.....I don't know if you know who"-

-"I know who Booker is you stupid slut and if your relying on him to come find you your in for a shock. Even if he could make his way through a tear to this world where would he start looking? Why look under the water when he has the sky to search. No I've got you for a long long time. So we might as well make the most of our time together."; the older Elizabeth responded.

While she spoke she started to strip. Unbuttoning her blouse she dropped it on the floor beside her. She had no bra on beneath and Elizabeth could take in the view of those magnificent tits. They had obviously been enhanced somehow as they stood far fuller and perkier than even Elizabeth at her young age. The size of those wonderful globes simply made her curvy hips and stomach seem even flatter and smoother.

She unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it. It caught briefly on something and as she stepped forward into the light Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat.

She was wearing a device of some sort...It looked like a mechanical cock of some sort. It was attached to her pelvis and she could see metalic wires running around her waist and up into her stomach. They pierced her skin in a few places and she realized they it must be surgically attached to the older woman. The cock itself was long and cylindrical and seemed to be filled with a glowing plasma like liquid.

"You like it? Yeah all the whores where I'm from are enhanced in some way. Me? I was good for producing Adam. At first they had me just breastfeeding the kids for the other girls to help mutate them the way they wanted. It didn't take them long to come up with this. Oh I hated it at first. Spent months trying to get the damn thing off. But finally they brought me a woman. I couldn't help myself.....god how she screamed. Trust me babe it may have started as bad screaming but it ended as the best kind of screaming. You...well lets just say I know from personal experience exactly how much you'l love this"; said the older woman.

She strode over wearing nothing but heels, stockings and a garter belt. Her tits bounced as and her hips swayed as she made her way to the younger woman. She didn't hesitate as she reached out and grabbed Elizabeth by the throat. She easily picked her up off the floor and help her up against the glass. With her other hand she forced her legs apart and stepped between them roughly.

Elizabeth fought and cried. She slapped out at the woman but she was slammed against the glass roughly and she felt herself dazed from the blow. Her head felt fuzzy and her thoughts dim but through the dizzyness she felt something press up against her. She realized it was the cock and wondered that it didn't feel at all cold or metalic....it felt like the real thing.

That bizarre thought ran through her addled mind before it was purged violently. The "cock" surged within her, filling her in seconds. The woman grunted with pleasure and started to rut into Elizabeth roughly. She released her neck and gripped her ass with both hands as she kept her upright. She set a steady pace from the get go that Elizabeth couldn't keep up with. She panted anxiously as she tried to recover from the burning pain between her legs. She grit her teeth and bared them in pain as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders. She gripped on for dear life as she felt her increase the tempo and as she waited the pain slowly ebbed away. It wasn't long before it began to be replaced by something else. At first her legs slowly tightened to grip the older Elizabeth's big ass. Then her arms released their lock from her shoulders and she placed her hands on top of them instead.

It gave her leverage to rock up and down in time with the thrusts to keep the pace fast and hard. She couldn't believe she was starting to enjoy this but she had to admit her older self certainly knew what she was about. She looked into her face and and blanched. Her milfy counterpart was grinning like a maniac as she thrust into her again and again.

The smile twisted her beautiful face into something terrifying. Elizabeth felt herself contract and tense around the synthetic invader and she tried to push the woman back. She ignored it and if anything she pounded into her even harder than before. She...she was excited about raping her. It wasn't just sexual gratification. She enjoyed dominating. Specifically she enjoyed dominating herself.

As the thought occurred to her she began to moan. She didn't know why but the sudden realization that she was fucking...herself. It was so exciting. She began to buck wildly as her fear was forgotten and overwhelmed by the sudden tide of lust she felt. Older Liz swung her roughly around and slammed her to damp dirty ground. She gripped her waist with both hands and continued to fuck her like an animal. It drove Elizabeth over the edge and with a sudden cry she felt herself start to cum.

Her older self slowed her pace and let her enjoy the feeling of the cock as it slowly worked its way almost all the way out....before suddenly slamming back in. She was letting her come down and fully enjoy her orgasm.....Elizabeth decided to make the most of it to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She looked around the room trying to see if she could come up with some method of escape...a weapon she could reach or something ti distract her....well herself. Older Liz reached out and gripped her chin holding her face close she whispered.

"It's like reading a book...I can see every thought in your expression...read your emotions in your eyes...you give it all away so easy. Ask yourself something. Do you really want to leave right now? I know I just gave you the best fuck of your life. I know just how much you enjoyed it. Yes I can see it now...sure you could find someone as aggressive or as vicious as me...someone with a bigger cock..maybe even more than one person. But they won't be us will they. This is your one and only chance to fuck yourself silly. So don't you want to make the most of it?"; She asked her younger self.

Elizabeth bit her lip....tried not to look into the her counterparts eyes. Eventually though she gave in and looked a the older woman. She seen the glint of triumph there. Lowering her gaze she slid out from under the older woman. She pushed Older Liz onto her back and knelt in front of her. She reached out and grasped that wonderful cock with her hand and started to stroke it. She watched the range of expressions cross her own mirrored face and became more confident. She added a second hand to the first and squeezed harder as she started to work the cock faster and faster. She watched Older Liz close her eyes in pleasure and decided she knew exactly what the older woman would enjoy...what she would enjoy in her place. She reached out and plunged her mouth around the cock.

With a cry of pleasure her alternate gripped her head in her hands and started to push her hips up to meet her mouth. She choked the young woman with her huge tool and moaned lewdly as she did it. Elizabeth released the cock and used her hands to steady herself. Tears in her eyes she pushed her own head down as deep as she could onto the fake phallus. It was easily hitting the back of her throat each time but eventually she paused and held it there. She swallowed and gagged as she started to force it down her throat.

The feeling of this huge invader in her throat drove her wild. She felt the hands leave her head and reach out to grip her tits roughly. She felt her nipples being pulled between fingers and felt them mauling her young supple flesh. The fingers would dig into her hard enough to bruise or else pull them hard, using them as leverage to deepthroat her further.

"God these feel magnificent. Trust me on this. The fake tits look great and the guys love them but nothing beats the feel of the real thing. These young innocent tits in the palms of my hands. Use them on my cock you fucking slut. Use my own younger tits to get me off" ; she heard her say. The cock slithered from her mouth and she was shoved onto her back. Her older self straddled her chest and used her hands to push her tits together around the cock. She started to fuck the spittle covered cock between those young tits.

"Hold them tight for me you little slut or I'm going to make you suffer"; she ordered the young woman. Elizabeth obeyed and held her tits in place on either side as her older self gripped her nipples and bucked her cock wildly between those soft sultry tits. She saw that liquid swirling and boiling furiously inside the cock. It looked so tight like it was going to explode. Older Liz suddenly pulled her nipples hard enough to draw a scream from her lips. She closed her eyes and felt that hot white liquid spill out across her tits. She opened her eyes again and saw Older Liz stroking her cock and panting. She looked down at the young woman and held the cock steady as she raised her eyebrow. Elizabeth didn't need an invitation and leaned her head forward to suck the cock dry. She swirled her tongue around the head and cleaned it of every drop of liquid. It felt....hot and fizzy? She felt a rush go to her head and the older woman looked on as her younger self's pupils dilated and her face took on a vague expression. She sat back and there was a small whirring from inside her as the cock slowly pumped full of liquid again.

Her dazed counterpart lay on her back her eyes wondering across the ceiling as she started to hallucinate. Gripping the young womans hips she rolled her to her stomach. She lifted her hips up to raise her ass in the air and placed her cock up against her pussy. She enjoyed slowly pushing into that tight young pussy and watching it spread for her massive cock. A sadistic smile crept across her face she heard her younger self start to mutter and moan......"Booker....oh god yes....that's it...fuck me...fuck me Daddy". She upped the pace as she doggystyled the little slut and her moaning only grew louder.

"That's it ...fuck Daddy's little girl...plow my pussy Comstock"; Elizabeth moaned like a little whore.

Slapping her ass Older Liz went upright on her heels as she took her from behind. She used the new position to plough the little slut into oblivion. She reached around and grabbed the whores hair and pulled her upright with it. She moaned in pain but started to push her ass back to meet the thrusts." Thats it Booker...fuck my like a little slut...I'll let you do me any way you want. Any time you want. Fuck your Daughter like a little whore. Please Daddy give it to me good and hard": Elizabeth cried out.

Reached around Older Liz got a grip on those young tits. She powered into her again and again as she played with her nipples. She pictured the young slut getting fucked by her Father., By both her fathers. It drove her crazy. She knew from personal experience how good it felt. How good it will feel for the little tramp when it finally happened. It wouldn't be long now. But Liz was going to have her fun with her first. It would be long time before she came down from the dose of Adam in her cock. And she had plenty more for the little slut.

With one last cry she drove herself to the hilt and felt the explosive orgasm hit her. Younger Liz's last thought before she passed out was how good her Daddy's cock felt inside of her.


End file.
